Santa's Sleigh
by Mage of the Heart
Summary: Santa’s hoping to park his sleigh in your grotto... Sequel to 'Trick or Treat.' Probably a two-shot. TBC. M Rated. Unbeta-ed.
1. Finding the Suit

**I don't own Ashes to Ashes**

**Well... Since it's Christmas, it seemed only fair to allow Gene and Alex to enjoy some seasonal festivities if you catch my unsavoury drift... **

**Written as a sequel to Trick or Treat, but works on its own, since all that included was Alex as a bunny and lots of sex... Not much difference now, really...**

**Unbeta-ed, so apologies for any mistakes, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!**

**---**

It had been exactly fifty-four nights and fifty-three days since Gene had initially fallen prey to Alex's Halloween seduction, and sleeping in on Christmas Eve morning, with her body tucked easily into the crook of his arm, naked but for a thin scrap of material that had once resembled a thong, but was now snapped on one side, he was amazed to realize that he hadn't spent a night without her ever since.

Even the nights when they couldn't have sex – when one of them was working late, or on stake out, or when Alex was on her period – he'd begun to let himself into her flat, curling around her sleeping body in the double bed he had long since claimed as 'theirs'.

He'd booked the next two weeks off as holiday for the both of them, calling in a widowed DI and a bitter DCI resembling Scrooge from another unit, with the promise of double-bubble for the whole period. He had, actually, been somewhat surprised when Alex embraced the idea of such an extended period of his company with open arms- somehow, before he'd worked up the courage to tell her –fearing, not only her rejection, but her reaction to him making the decision alone- he'd convinced himself that Christmas and New Year with her boss was more than she would know how to handle...

And now she'd accepted the idea so happily, he was wondering just how to make it worth her while; sex was inevitable, and there was no denying it would be good, but it wasn't something he really wanted to plan out step-by-step – he'd much rather just shag her out of spontaneity than know what he was doing stroke for stroke... He had the smug inkling that she'd prefer it that way, too...

But, although the sex was perfectly acceptable in whatever form it wanted to take, he hadn't missed her odd seasonal hints, nor the glint in her eye when she teased him about his bright red nose a few days previously, nor the way she smiled brilliantly up at him when they passed the fake Santa in the shopping centre a week previously, before dragging him back to the flat for an afternoon of ridiculously exhausting sex...

It was an odd fantasy, he considered, when you thought about it; as a mother, it seemed highly unlikely that she'd find anything attractive or sexual about a man who sat kids on his laps all day and asked what they wanted for Christmas. In all respects, he was promising to give the child anything they asked for, and promptly forcing the parents to dish out ridiculous amounts of money so that they didn't ruin the childhood fantasy of a fictitious character... What was there to be sexy in a man who was fat, wore red, and forced people to spend money?

Although, he mused, the idea of her perched on his lap and whispering all the filthy things she wanted that year into his waiting ears was ridiculously erotic... He could understand the attraction of that... And the promise of fulfilling it all later that night was doing wonderful things to his body, stirring his groin familiarly as he glanced down at Alex's sleeping form...

He could wake her up, he considered. She wasn't likely to complain, particularly not if last night's continued pleas for more were anything to go by... But, oddly, the idea of waiting it out and finding himself a Santa costume was becoming more and more attractive as the seconds went on.

He could find her some slutty underwear, too, he thought, smirking. He felt himself twitch slightly, the duvet tenting around his length, looking almost comical as he lay there on his back, unable to move as Alex pinned his body down with her leg thrown over his, her arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder...

She stirred as he shifted himself slightly away, and a moment later he had lost all resolve to wait; her fingers danced down over his chest and wrapped around the length of him, her lips breaking into a smile as she peppered kisses across his shoulder, and he sighed...

It was Christmas, he told himself; he'd shag her now, and then he'd do it again later.

----

Despite his initial conviction, it was, apparently, stupidly difficult to attain a Santa outfit on Christmas Eve – Gene thought he heard fifteen various excuses, all stemming from the basic myth that Santa was busiest on that day, and therefore there was no chance of getting one unless you booked in advance.

So, in the end, Gene blackmailed the manager of the Costume Hiring store with the knowledge that he'd caught him copping a feel of one of the local barmaids, and if he didn't find him a suit sharpish, the Missus would be getting an anonymous tip-off that would send the marriage spiralling off the rails...

Within fifteen minutes, he'd been handed a coat hanger which was draped with a black zip-up cover, and didn't have to pay a penny. He put it in the boot of the Quattro with a smirk, and then drove off to the shopping centre at speed.

---

Usually, he'd have found some cause for complaint; on their shopping trip last weekend, Gene had made numerous complaints as Alex sampled perfumes, tried on shoes and hats and scarves, and spent fifteen minutes debating which packet of biscuits to buy from Marks and Sparks, with the excuse that one was low fat, whilst one was her favourite and dripping with calories.

He'd made the decision for her in the end, chucking her favourite packet into the trolley and jerking her firmly away with the assurance that he'd help her burn them off.

The only reason he'd agreed to put up with the whole fiasco at all was her silent promise that she'd buy an ensemble of ridiculous black-lace for him to rip off that evening, and even shopping for that had been torturous, since Alex seemed to have difficulty deciding which size would make her look better- the one that was comfortable, or the one that made her tits look absolutely delectable... He'd picked the latter, and proceeded to demonstrate that it didn't matter if it was comfortable or not, since it would only be on her body for five minutes before he fucked her out of it, anyway.

Now, however, he didn't have any such problem; he'd seen a varying assortment of raunchy numbers in the lingerie shop last weekend, and he made a bee-line to his favourite set without any hesitation, rolling his eyes whenever he caught a woman becoming distracted by a particularly frilly pair of knickers, and smirking knowingly at their male counterparts, who all looked willing to wring their own necks with the thongs and briefs their girlfriends were puzzling over. He flicked through the coat hangers, drawing out the size he knew to make Alex's tits look incredible, and then tossing a few of the various accessories sitting on the nearby shelves into his basket, before placing them onto the counter, in front of a young, blushing blonde.

"Jus' these love," he said, drawing thirty pounds from his wallet and placing it on the counter in front of her. She smiled at him, glancing nervously at his purchases, then at his face, as though surprised. He winked, and she promptly turned beet red, fumbling with the plastic carrier bag, stammering over the price and dropping two hangers on the floor.

"Reckon she'll like it?" He asked, smirking as she stared at him open-mouthed, before managing to nod her assurance. Gene chuckled, slid the money further across the counter, and waited a few moments for her to place the items in the bag, before taking it from her fingers.

"Keep the change, love," he said, winking again; she blushed.

----

Alex blinked when she awoke again, the mid-afternoon sun streaming through the window, and a small murmuring of noise coming from the television in the next room.

Smiling, she picked up the discarded red silk dressing gown from the floor, wrapping it around herself and tiptoeing through to the living room, finding Gene sprawled out on the sofa with one leg thrown over the arm, the other draped across the floor, his head was pillowed on his arm at the other end, both eyes fixed on the television. His hair was slightly ruffled, the top three buttons of his shirt undone, his socks mismatched and his trousers rumpled with creases... He looked gorgeous.

Sidling over to him, she laid her body alongside his own, grinning up at him when he slipped his free arm around her waist.

"You're looking very relaxed," she told him, toying with the open neck of his shirt. Gene shrugged, kissing the top of her head and running his hand lightly beneath her blouse.

"It's Christmas, Bols," he murmured, eyes still on the telly. "Lots to look forward to... food, fags, booze and shags," he turned his suddenly heated gaze on her with a lecherous grin. "Nothing to be tense about from where I'm sittin'..."

She rolled her eyes, pressing a kiss to his neck. "It would seem I'll be shagging Shakespeare himself..."

Gene blinked. "'ey?"

Laughing, Alex murmured, "Sonnets, poems, soliloquies... rhyming, Gene."

He made a strange noise of assent, tugging her slightly tighter against his chest and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Poncy bollucks, Bolly- nothin' poncy about shaggin'."

Alex was silent for a few moments, and then whispered, in a sultry voice that stirred his groin, "do you want to test that theory?"

Eyes smouldering, Gene nodded, hand on her cheek. "Yeah," he muttered, "later..." He pressed his mouth to hers, sucking her lower lip between both of his and tangling his fingers into her hair.

"How about now?" She murmured, kissing him back. He chuckled, swiping his tongue against hers before shaking his head.

"No... gotta go get something..." He kissed her again, rolling himself slightly on top of her, and then drawing his mouth away from hers. "Get dressed, Bols," he murmured. "There's somethin' nice in yer dresser." With a nibble to her lip, he got up, chuckling as she looked up at him with a disgruntled pout.

"Gene," she wheedled, sitting up and tugging at his belt, her eyes sparkling, and lips still firmly pushed out in a ridiculously sexy shape that made him want to lie right back down on the sofa with her. "I'd rather wear nothing..." Her voice lilted suggestively, but he shook his head, tugging her up by the hands and drawing her against his chest.

"You will," he murmured. "Later... just go get dressed first, 'ey?"

She pouted again, but he smirked, shaking his head and pushing her back onto the sofa. "If I ain't back in half an hour, start without me." He bent down, caught her lips briefly, and then pulled away, leaving her breathless and flushed on the sofa as he shut the door behind himself, refusing to glance back in case he lost his resolve.

---

Glancing at the ridiculous outfit on the hook, he tapped his toe impatiently, smoking the cigarette in his mouth with ridiculous speed, trying to tell himself it would all be worth it when he was buried inside her... But somehow, it was very difficult to see any sexual scenarios when he was faced with the seemingly stupid costume that now hung on the door of the gents toilets.

The red trousers and jacket he could handle; it wasn't like they weren't comfortable, given that they were lined with something similar to silk, and reasonably roomy to boot. He could almost see her devilish little grin when he considered just wearing them, but the hat and the beard were too much. He hated hats at the best of time, and a fluff-trimmed red one with a bobble on it seemed to him like the devil incarnate.

But he could handle that better than the beard; he hated beards, and artificial ones were tantamount to rubbing barbed wire against your face. They itched, they slipped down, they looked ridiculous and, most importantly in this situation, they stopped you getting down to the good stuff because you had to fight with fifty odd layers of fibres to get so much as a peck on the lips.

So, he told himself, the beard was too much.

But, dressed in the suit and the hat, it looked oddly incomplete without the comic accessory that was so popular... And it seemed silly, he thought, to have Alex dressed in such a ridiculously skimpy get-up if he wasn't going to exploit the role-play scenario as best he could... And he could always snap it off once he got there, if it looked like there was going to be little waiting around for the main event... He shuddered, shaking his head as he realized he was genuinely considering wearing the damn thing for a bloody bird...

With a mental shake, he reached into the blazer he'd just taken off, drawing out his hip-flask and draining it in one, letting the alcohol hit his bloodstream before, with nervous fingers, he reached for the white beard and slid it over his head.

"Think of the shag, Genie boy," he muttered to himself, gathering up the bundle of clothes as he unlocked the door. "Just think of the shag."

---

Alex sat on the sofa for several minutes, half expecting him to come back in and have her on the sofa, as he so often did when he attempted to demonstrate self-restraint. But, after having lain there provocatively for several minutes without him returning, the silk dressing down undone and breasts spilling out, she realized, to her intense disappointment, that, for once, he hadn't been joking.

With a sigh, she stood up, drawing the gown around her and sidling into the bedroom, pulling open the top drawer and blinking in surprise as she caught sight of the abundance of red silk that was carefully placed in the centre of the amassed collection of underwear. She glanced towards the door in surprise, almost expecting him to walk in and smirk as he ordered her to put them on; but he didn't, of course. Biting her lip, she drew the first item from the drawer, blinking as a small note flitted to the floor, picking it up before she really had time to glance at the ensemble with any real scrutiny.

His familiar handwriting adorned the small square of paper, slightly scrawled, but undeniably sexy; she could practically hear his grating, throaty voice as she read the words, and her stomach knotted slightly, her knees trembling.

_Naughty Little Helper, _

_Santa's hoping to park his sleigh in your grotto... fancy it?_

_G _

She laughed breathlessly, shaking her head and lifting up the item she'd just taken from the drawer; it looked like a skirt- and a very small skirt at that. Two v-shaped scraps of fabric hung from a red string, both of them made of bright red silk and trimmed with white fluff along the hem... And looking at it, she knew there was no room for modesty whatsoever; she could see that, when she put it on –and there was certainly no question that she would, given the undeniable wave of lust that was threatening to crest in her belly- it would barely cover her at all... She also knew from experience that Gene would consider that to be no bad thing... and the fact there was no knicker-barrier to stop him shagging her senseless was probably pretty high up in his approval ratings, too.

She placed the item down on top of the dresser, drawing out the next item with a roll of the eyes; the red bra was tiny, the cups cut just enough to push her breasts upwards, without hiding too much of them from the eye. There were no shoulder straps, but a pair of strings trailing from either side that she assumed was intended to tie around her neck, whilst the back of the bra consisted of white trim and a slight shot of red thread, though the cups were as silky and red as the skirt it followed.

Next, was a small, red hat, complete with bobble and trim; she was half disappointed when she realized there were no hidden surprises, but she stopped herself when she caught sight of the sheer, red stockings, red gloves, and the pair of kitten heels she'd worn to last year's Christmas party... Although, she thought shrewdly, last year's outfit was slightly more conservative.

She took a deep breath, before picking all of the items up and heading into the bathroom.

"Think of the sex, Alex," she told herself softly as she opened the door. "It'll all be worth it when it gets to the sex."

----

He dropped the bundle of clothes on the floor of the living room as he slid quietly in, itching briefly at the fake beard that now adorned his face whilst he walked slowly into the room, the large black costume boots surprisingly soft on the floor. He couldn't hear anything, and he waited in the living room for a few moments before peeking his head around the door of the bedroom; she wasn't in there, but he could hear her singing a shocking rendition of Slade's 'Merry Christmas Everybody', so he knew she hadn't gone anywhere.

Smirking, he walked back into the main living area, settling himself comfortably on the sofa, only pausing to scratch at his chin once before chuckling to himself at the odd sense of déjà-vu; on Halloween, he'd been lying on his back with her mouth wrapped around him, wondering how much she'd had to drink to convince herself it would be a good idea to invite him upstairs for a shag... Now it was Christmas Eve, and he was wondering at what point down the line he'd decided that dressing up as a fat man in a red suit would be a worthwhile experience for either of them...

And then she walked in, and he remembered it had been when he'd seen that ridiculous outfit in the underwear store last weekend, and set the old engine whirring as to how best to go about getting her into it, and, conversely, out of it...

He didn't regret it; she looked incredible.

She'd tied her hair back in a loose knot, a few ringlets falling free to frame her face, with the small hat resting on top of her head, slightly crooked, with the bobble falling to one side. Her arms were encased up to the elbow in thin red silk, her fingers looking ridiculously long and delicate as they flexed in nervous anticipation.

The bra he'd picked out pushed up her breasts, making them round and accentuated to such a degree that he thought for a moment he might combust with immediate release on sight. The thin white strings were tied around her neck, naturally drawing his eyes to the necklace around her throat, a long pendant which, naturally, forced his eyes once more to the valley between her breasts that he had just attempted to put to the back of his brain to save himself the embarrassment... After a few moments, wherein he counted backwards from ten, he managed to get himself back under control and tear his gaze away to look at the rest of her.

The knicker-skirt-thing he'd found just about covered her at the front, though he could feel the anticipation in his stomach double at the realisation that the perfect curve of her arse would be just round enough to lack complete coverage, a thought that made him want to get up and twist her around just to get a sneaky peek...

The stockings encased her legs, which seemed to stretch on forever as a result of the red heels he had –quite impressively, if he did say so himself- remembered from the previous year and sought out from the confines of her wardrobe. The sight of her forced any blood that might previously have inhabited his brain right down to his groin, and he had to grip his fingers into his thighs for several seconds to stop himself getting up and shagging her senseless right there, and finding himself incapable of speech, even when he'd convinced himself the wait would be worth it.

---

Alex was smiling, tugging her lip between her teeth for a few moments as she took him in; it wasn't a sexy outfit, by any means, but the idea of Gene Hunt dressing up privately as Santa Claus had been an oddly erotic fantasy that she hadn't been able to shake, and now here he was... It wasn't like he was showing flesh or demonstrating any sense of eroticism with the outfit itself – she could just make out a flash of skin at his forehead and on his hands, but that was it – but somehow it was both incredibly sexy, and horrifically wrong all at once... Her stomach clenched, wetness pooling between her thighs, and she gulped.

Santa wasn't sexy; Santa was an imaginary character used to make children enjoy Christmas; children like Molly... But she'd never encouraged Molly to believe in Santa Claus, and so, for some reason, it was perfectly acceptable to imagine Santa Claus as a sexual fantasy... and the idea of Gene giving her anything she wanted wasn't exactly discouraging, either...

"Do I get to sit on Santa's lap?" She asked eventually, smirking.

Gene nodded, his mouth dry. "Yeah..." he managed, nodding some more. "God, yeah..."

She smiled, sidling across and slipping into his lap, her arm around his shoulders, deliberately shifting slightly as she sat down, brushing against the now straining erection in his trousers as she moved. Gene's hand slid up her thigh his blue eyes locked on her hazel ones as he growled, "what'd you want for Christmas, little girl?"

----

**I feel... guilty. I think guilty is the word.**

**Was gunna be a one-shot but, y'know... have to be a two-shot now, 'cause the smut's too much for this chapter haha.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Merry Christmas!!**

**Mage of the Heart**


	2. Stuffing the Bird

**I don't own Ashes to Ashes**

**---**

"What d'you want for Christmas, little girl?"

His voice was gruff and throaty, and it came out in a low growl that sent shivers down Alex's spine, making her press herself slightly closer as his hand slid further up her leg, thumbing over the crease of her thigh as his breath teased across her skin. She bit her lip, blushing as he pushed aside the hem of her skirt, tracing his finger lightly across her wet folds.

"Alex?" He murmured, eyes fixed on the curves of her breasts as her chest lifted up and down with anticipatory gasps. He leant forwards, brushing his nose against her neck and feeling her shiver delightedly when the fake beard tickled across her bare flesh. "What you gunna ask Santa for?"

She tightened her arm around his shoulders, still biting down on her lower lip as she took a deep, shuddering breath. It had been all very good, in theory, whispering filthy things into his ears until he threatened to flip her over and do them all right there, but now she was here, practically quivering with lust, heart pounding and dressed in a ridiculously skimpy set of underwear, with Gene's fingers teasing against her centre, it became oddly difficult to vocalise anything except small, rasping breaths that made her sound completely wanton and sex-deprived, as though she hadn't had him five times in the last twenty-four hours.

He looked at her expectantly, his bright blue eyes flickering in the glow of the Christmas lights adorning the nearby tree, looking intensely into her, melting her into a puddle of goo and causing her to push her hips slightly upwards into his questing hand.

"Have you been a good girl, Alex?" He asked, the hand that wasn't between her thighs dancing up her back and the column of her neck. She shivered, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I think so," she said, gasping as he slid one finger into her body, his eyes intense as he met her gaze. "Very good, in fact..."

"Really?" Gene murmured, his fingers trailing down her throat, to the pendant dangling between her breasts. He hummed thoughtfully, tracing the warm flesh gently before he went on. "Do good girls often dress like this, Alex?"

She grinned at the echo of their very first encounter, and then shook her head, shifting so that her face was next to his, her mouth beside his ear, breath hot against his skin. "Only when Santa comes to stay," she assured him, stifling a laugh when he emitted a loud groan, pushing his finger deeper inside of her whilst his other arm darted around her back, tugging her tight against his chest.

"Why's that, then?" He murmured, cursing the fake beard around his mouth as he longed to kiss her, to trace his lips over her neck, and her breasts, and down her stomach, and-

"Because Santa brings presents," she whispered, ignorant of his longing as she stroked the prominent bulge in his red trousers with an assured touch. "And we all want to get a quick peek at Santa's sack," she teased, giving him a quick squeeze, and then giggling when Gene's fingers withdrew from her, his hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist as he tugged it away.

"Good girls tell Santa what they want for Christmas," Gene murmured, eyes glittering darkly. "And they don't go snoopin' in 'is sack, either..."

Alex smirked, pulling back and settling herself in his lap, hands folded innocently on her legs as she did so. "Would you like to know what I want for Christmas?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes up at him. Gene felt his lip twitch into a grin as he nodded.

"Yeah, Alex, I reckon I would..." He moved her slightly, perching her firmly on his right thigh and circling his arms around her waist, looking up into her face with a suggestive quirk of the eyebrows.

With a wicked glint in her eye, she sat up slightly straighter, lifting her hand and feigning marking off each item as she spoke. "First, I'd like a teddy bear. Then, I'd like a Barbie doll. After that, I'd like a pony, and a puppy, and a cat, and a nice new dress, and a pair of dolly shoes, and a-"

"Alex..." Gene growled warningly, tightening his fingers on her hips and narrowing his eyes slightly. She smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm not done yet," she mock-scalded him, returning to her list and pausing momentarily as though in thought. "Now, where was I?" She bit her lip for a moment, and then nodded. "Ah yes," she went on, "I remember..."

Gene looked at her expectantly, fingers sliding across her stomach, down her thighs and behind her knees. "What d'you want then?" He asked.

Alex toyed with her lip, eyeing Gene nervously, and then leaning forward to mock-whisper in his ear, "I don't think I can tell you, Santa..."

Gene smirked, twitching slightly within his trousers and tugging her slightly closer. "Sure yer can, love – you can tell Santa anything..."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head as she lifted the beard slightly away from his skin, pressing her lips to the warm flesh of his neck, sucking, nibbling and biting until he let out a loud groan.

"Alex..." he managed, "you still haven't told me..."

"I wouldn't like Santa to think I'd been a bad girl," she said, voice low and sultry. "I'm not sure good girls would ask for it..." Gene groaned, resting his forehead on her shoulder and squeezing slightly tighter on her hips.

"I'm sure he'll understand," he muttered, resisting the urge to itch at his fake beard as her breath tickled against his ear, her hands on his biceps as she gave a soft sigh of despair.

"Oh, I don't know," she said theatrically, shaking her head. "I'm quite certain that little helpers get fired for being so inappropriate..."

"Santa could do with a good firing," Gene assured her, voice gruff and soft, his nose teasing at the sensitive flesh at the base of her ear. "Might even spare the little helper a boner..." His eyes glinted as he drew back, and she smirked.

"I think you mean 'bonus'..." She corrected softly.

"Do I, now?" He murmured, stroking a hand up and down the bare flesh of her lower back. "What sort of 'bonus' would you be after then?" He asked, cursing once again the beard on his face and opting to blow lightly over the skin of her shoulder, feeling her shiver and press closer to him. "Christmas turkey?" He suggested. "Mistletoe? Mince pie?"

Alex laughed softly in his ear, the sound of it warm, rich and seductive; Gene's hand slid up her front, cupping her breast through the small excuse for a bra. "You know what I'd really like, Santa?" She said.

"What's that then?" Gene murmured, thumbing over the curve of her breasts and meeting her glistening hazel gaze.

"I'd love," she whispered, "a good Christmas stuffing..." Her eyes were dancing, and Gene gulped, taking a deep breath.

"A stuffing?" He repeated, licking his lips and cringing as a loose fibre from the fake beard caught in his mouth.

"Mmmm," Alex nodded, rocking slightly on his knee so she brushed against the prominent bulge in his trousers, smirking as she spoke and eyeing the hungry look burning in Gene's gaze, watching as he fought for restraint, feeling his fingers dig into her a little tighter... "I'd really love a good, rich, _hard_ stuffing..."

"Stuffing ain't meant to be hard..." Gene managed throatily, groaning as she pressed slightly harder against him.

"Isn't it?" She asked softly. "I always find it to be much more effective when it's hard..."

Gene shook his head, trying to think less of the straining erection in his trousers, and more about making her wait that little bit longer, about making it better... "Hard means it's overdone," he managed.

"You can't overdo this sort of stuffing, Santa," Alex insisted, sliding her hand down to his crotch and stroking lightly. "It's all about the bird it's going into..."

She thought he whimpered, could have sworn he made a noise like a desperate animal, but she couldn't be sure as, barely a moment later, he'd flipped her onto her back, lying his body over hers and pressing her firmly into the sofa, his forehead pressed against her neck as he attempted to regulate his breathing.

"So, after the stuffing's in the bird," he managed, clenching his eyes shut as she rolled her hips against his, "what'd you want next?"

"Well, until I've sampled the stuffing, Santa, it's difficult to be sure exactly what I'd like..." She was grinning, but he couldn't see. His face was still buried in her neck, his body rigid with restraint as he bit down on the inside of his mouth, resisting the urge to throw the whole thing to the wind and shag her right then and there.

"Don't think you're really in a position to be bargainin', Alex," he murmured, feeling himself cave slightly, rocking his hips against hers and groaning in delight. "So," he grunted, "what d'you fancy?"

Her hands slid beneath the hem of the red costume-jacket, stroking delicately up the warm skin of his back as she whispered into his ear.

"A sleigh ride," she said, sighing when she felt him chuckle, his hot breath teasing over her.

"You wanna ride Santa's sleigh?" He asked, smirking to himself as his hips continued to rock slowly against hers.

"Mmm... yes... I think I'd like that best of all... A nice, fast ride on Santa's sleigh... do you think that's a possibility?"

His fingers slid between them, easing into her body as he lifted his head so that it rested next to her own, speaking in a gruff, dangerous growl as he pumped his digits slowly within her. "D'yer reckon you can 'andle the reigns, Alex? It's a pretty big sleigh... Wouldn' want anythin' slippin' out, would we?"

He twisted his fingers slightly inside her as he drew back to look at her, watching as her whole body went slightly rigid, seeing the pleasure on her face and smirking as she attempted to speak, her first tries coming out as incoherent blabbering, until, finally, she nodded her head, her voice breathy and gasping.

"I'm a fantastic rider," she assured him, biting her lip, her eyes closed, the better to treasure his touch. "And- and if anything were to fall out, I'm sure Santa himself is perfectly capable of picking up the slack..."

Gene gulped, hips pressing hard into her thigh, his free hand squeezing firmly at her breasts as he spoke. "Santa ain't gunna complain if anything falls out, Alex... Reckon he could do with 'lightenin' the load,' so ter speak..."

Laughing breathlessly, Alex pulled his head down to hers, nose barely an inch away. "Why does Santa talk about himself in the third person?" She mused, pushing her hips into his hand as her fingers danced down his cheek and neck.

"Dunno," he chuckled, teasing at her clit briefly. "Probably summit to do with all them bird's gettin' stuffed on his sleigh... Concussion or something..."

Alex bit her lip, nodding slightly as he traced his thumb over her sensitive nub once again. "Yes... it must be most inconvenient for his deliveries..."

Gene made a small noise of assent, plunging his fingers slightly faster into her as he went on. "Pretty sure he still delivers... Lots of experience- could probably do it with his eyes closed..."

She nodded, whimpering quietly as Gene's fingers expertly brought her to orgasm, her body thrashing as she desperately snapped the beard away from his face, ignoring his sharp gasp of surprise and plunging her tongue into his mouth as he continued thrusting them into her, the other hand squeezing at her breast as he grunted his approval, erection pressing firmly into her bare thigh.

"Bedroom," he growled suddenly, tearing his mouth away and jerking her to her feet. He pushed her firmly in the right direction, watching as she stumbled on her way, her limbs still quivering from orgasm... He spared a brief glance to the discarded beard, wondering how much it would cost to replace, then, smirking wryly, he followed Alex into the bedroom.

---

She stood there at the bottom of the bed, still trembling as Gene entered the room, pausing to stare appreciatively at her arse for a few moments before walking up behind her, arms around her waist, one hand sliding to her thigh, whilst the other moved over her stomach. His mouth covered her neck for a few moments before he spoke, voice throaty and lustful as he held her tight against his body, letting her feel his arousal as he did so.

"Good to see you've hung up yer stockings," he murmured, twanging the aforementioned item of clothing before tickling at the inside of her thighs. "How about we see what Santa's got to fill 'em up?"

He twisted her round quickly, backing her up against the bottom of the bed and pushing her down gently, bending to kiss her knee through the fabric of the stockings, then moving up her legs, to her thighs, parting them slightly with a wicked smirk.

"Looks like you knew I was comin', Alex," he murmured appreciatively, tracing across the small item of clothing that barely covered her modesty, before speaking again. "I ain't a fan of Christmas decorations, but these are bloody gorgeous..." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her folds, shivering slightly as she let out a soft moan. "Yer grotto's glistening..." he whispered, kissing her again, and then moving slowly up her stomach as she giggled slightly.

"Now," he murmured, pressing light, breathy kisses to her breasts before moving to her neck, his lips caressing her pulse, "think you said somethin' 'bout a bird needin' stuffing...?" His voice lilted suggestively, and Alex laughed freely, her hands sliding down to his trousers and pushing them eagerly down. He stopped her when she moved to his boxers, his eyes glinting. "Manners, Alex," he reminded her, smirking.

She bit her lip, smiling coyly up at him. "Please, Santa, would you stuff my bird for Christmas?"

Gene chuckled, pushing his underwear down and parting her legs gently as he settled between them. "Nah, Alex," he murmured, still smirking as he slid into her, "but I'll stuff mine."

----

He moved above her, his body still swathed in his red jacket, the hat that had been on his head falling on the bed as he kissed her. Alex sucked at his lips hungrily, nibbling and biting and twining her tongue with his, just as her fingers worked the jacket buttons free, easing it back so that his chest was touchable, lips falling to his neck as she knocked his elbow from under him and rolled them over, whimpering as he sunk in deep, his head thrown back on the duvet.

Gene's hands found her hips, just as Alex grasped at his shoulders, negating to remove the jacket as she moved over him slowly, stroking his chest, her hips rocking into his own. "How you enjoyin' me sleigh, Alex?" Gene grunted, pulling her down slightly harder, eyes locked with hers.

"Lovely," she whispered, moaning as he lifted his hips higher, urging himself deeper into her heat. "It rides like a dream..."

Gene nodded, gulping and groaning as Alex continued, moving faster now, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat that glinted in the dim light. Mouth dry, he pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around her and working at the clasp of her bra. "Looks like something's fallin' out, Alex," he managed, loosening the knot around her neck and tossing the flimsy material aside as his mouth fell to her breasts, covering one nipple as his hand teased and flicked at the other. "Two something's, in fact..." he added, grunting as she pushed down on him even harder. "Santa still delivering?" He managed, gasping as her teeth closed around his neck, biting and sucking until he was practically whimpering with lust, his fingers clenching at her hips.

"Yes..." she murmured, licking at the hollow of his throat as she finally pushed the jacket from his shoulders, tossing it away and catching his mouth in a deep, heated kiss.

"Alex..." Gene whispered, eyes closed tight, arms still wrapped around her back as he rolled her onto her side, hand sliding up the back of her leg and over her arse as he thrust into her, mouth whispering against her own. "Alex- I- Jesus, Alex... You feel incredible..." He kissed her again, fingers in her hair, urging himself into her, deep and hard.

"Yes..." she gasped, her head falling back as she tightened her leg around his hip. "Harder... please..."

He groaned, pushing her to her back swiftly, hooking both arms beneath her knees and kissing at her neck as he lifted them over his shoulders. "That an official Christmas wish?" He asked, entering slightly faster, grunting his pleasure as she whimpered beneath him.

"Yes!" She managed, directing his head to her breasts and gasping as his teeth closed around her. "Please... please Gene, need you to- please just... I- I need- need..." She didn't need to finish as Gene's fingers found her clit, stroking her swiftly as he breathed heavily against her neck.

"Alex- I'm... I'm gunna come... Jesus, Bolly..." he trailed off, gasping as she tightened around him, her body rigid as he followed after her, releasing with a long shudder, her name spilling from his lips over and over, collapsing on top of her as she dropped her legs from his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him.

"Christ," he managed, kissing along her shoulder. "That was incredible..."

Alex murmured her agreement, pulling his head to hers, lips finding his as she kissed him softly and tenderly. He rolled off her briefly, kicking the boots, trousers and boxers from his ankles before tucking the two of them beneath the duvet, his mouth at her neck as he curled into her back.

"Alex?" He murmured, his voice soft.

"Yes, Gene," she sighed, rubbing his hand lightly with her own.

He hesitated, and then said, quietly, "I love Christmas..."

She smiled, turning her head to look at him. "Me too," she smiled, linking their fingers together. He nodded, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Good..."

Alex lay still, Gene's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, remaining quiet for several moments, her eyes fixed on the window.

His mouth moved up her neck, kissing the warm skin, Gene remaining completely oblivious to Alex's distraction until she sat up, frowning. "Is it snowing?" She asked, bewildered. He froze, glancing at the window, nodding briefly, and then tugging her back to the bed.

"Yeah, Bolly, it is..." He kissed her again, trying to turn her towards him, but she was already wriggling out of the bed, the pathetic excuse for underwear flapping around as she moved, frantically digging through her wardrobe and pulling out shirts, jumpers, coats and woollies, all of which she moved to put on as Gene lay there in a state of mixed frustration and bemusement. "Bols, you're not seriously goin' out in it are yer?"

She grinned at him, throwing on a large, thick jumper Gene recognised as his own as she nodded. "It's Christmas, Gene, and it's snowing – do you have any idea how rare that is? A white Christmas, Gene!" She looked at him, noting the disapproving look on his face, and pouting pathetically, pushing her lower lip forward in a pleading gesture. "Will Santa come and play in the snow with me?" She wheedled, her eyelashes fluttering innocently.

Gene was at the bottom of the bed in moments, arms around her waist as he pulled her down onto the mattress and lay himself over her with a smirk. "If yer wanted a white Christmas, Bolly, all yer had to do was ask..." His mouth fell to her ear as he spoke, voice a soft growl, "I can give you something white that's not gunna bloody freeze yer fingers off, Alex... and it tastes better, too!"

----

**The innuendos were abound in this chapter.... And the snow has definite possibilities.... hmmm... hope you liked it :P**

**Merry Christmas!!**

**Mage of the Heart**


End file.
